cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Tony DiTerlizzi
|birth_place = Los Angeles, U.S. |occupation = Author, Illustrator |Genre = Children's literature, fantasy |awards = Caldecott Medal |spouse = Angela |website = http://diterlizzi.com/ }} 'Tony M. DiTerlizzi'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 (born September 6, 1969) is an American fantasy artist, children's book creator, and motion picture producer. DiTerlizzi created The Spiderwick Chronicles series with Holly Black, and was an executive producer on the 2008 film adaptation of the series. He won a Caldecott Honor Medal for his adaptation of The Spider and the Fly. In the gaming industry, he is best known for his work in the collectible card game Magic: The Gathering and on the Planescape product line for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Early life Tony DiTerlizzi was born into an artistic household in Los Angeles in 1969, the first of three children. The name DiTerlizzi means "from Terlizzi", a village in Italy's Pulia province. He grew up in South Florida where he attended South Fork High School. He went to college at the Florida School of the Arts and The Art Institute of Fort Lauderdale where he earned a graphic design degree in 1992. Influences DiTerlizzi cites a variety of artists including Norman Rockwell and Dr. Seuss as major creative influences.Tony DiTerlizzi's website "Many good fantasy artists will tell you their influences are Frazetta or Boris Vallejo. Realizing this, I went for more diverse influences, since it seemed to me that most current fantasy work has that same oil-painted feel." DiTerlizzi was influenced by artists such as Hieronymus Bosch and Leonardo da Vinci to early 1900s magazine artists (Maxfield Parrish, Heinrich Kley) to classic children's book illustrators (Arthur Rackham, Ernest Shepard, John Tenniel) to offbeat modern fantasy artists (Brian Froud, Moebius, William Stout, Jim Henson). Another inspiration was David Trampier, who illustrated much of AD&D's first Monster Manual, which DiTerlizzi recalled as his favorite book as a child: "I would copy Trampier's drawings over and over." DiTerlizzi was a fan of role-playing game art long before entering the field. DiTerlizzi is also a fan of the work of Hans Christian Andersen, Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. Illustrators such as Arthur Rackham, Edmund Dulac, Kay Nielsen and Ernest Shepard all had an impact, as well as author/illustrators like Maurice Sendak, Shel Silverstein and Richard Scarry. Career just after reading from the DiTerlizzi adaptation of The Spider and the Fly, 27 October 2006|right]] Upon graduating, DiTerlizzi moved to New York with his wife Angela and began a freelance illustration career working for TSR's Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. "I was so psyched when I got a chance to work on [the 1993 Monstrous Manual tome]. My entire goal was to 'blow away' the other artists. It helped me in getting the job for the Planescape setting." DiTerlizzi worked on the 1994 Planescape Campaign Setting and its supplements, redesigning the look of the Outer Planes, "Not only buildings but the people had to have a rusted, organic look. This seemed to come naturally in my art style. When I went to work on Planescape, I looked at anime and Japanese fantasy art like Yoshitaka Amano." According to Shannon Appelcline, the artist's work was the backbone of the setting. DiTerlizzi continued to work for TSR, as well as White Wolf Publishing's Changeling and Werewolf Storyteller games, and illustrated many cards for Magic. He also illustrated books such as 1997's Giant Bones by Peter Beagle, and 1998's Dinosaur Summer by Greg Bear. The first project where he both wrote and illustrated a book was the 2000 publication Jimmy Zangwow's Out-of-this-World Moon Pie Adventure, followed in 2001 by Ted, which received the 2002 Zena Sutherland Award. Mary Howitt's classic poem The Spider and the Fly, which became a ''New York Times'' best-seller, was his next projectBest Sellers: Children's Books - 27 October 2002 New York Times and for which he was awarded the 2003 Caldecott Honor Medal. DiTerlizzi and Holly Black created The Spiderwick Chronicles, bought by Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing and Nickelodeon Movies in 2002 and published in 2003. It was subsequently translated into 30 different languages. In 2005, Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You was published, with Paramount Pictures releasing a live-action movie adaptation of the series. DiTerlizzi acting as co-executive producer. A sequel series, Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles, began publication in September 2007 and continued through 2009. Personal life DiTerlizzi lives and works in Amherst, Massachusetts with his wife and manager Angela DiTerlizzi and their daughter, Sophia. Bibliography Writings *''Jimmy Zangwow's Out-of-This-World Moon-Pie Adventure'', 2000 *''Ted'', 2001 *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (co-created/written with Holly Black), 2003–2006 *''Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You, 2005 *''Care & Feeding of Sprites, 2006 *''G Is for One Gzonk'', 2006http://www.the-trades.com/article.php?id=3751 *''Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles'' (co-created/written with Holly Black), 2007–2009 *''Kenny & the Dragon, 2008 *''Adventure of Meno! (co-created/written with Angela DiTerlizzi), 2009 *''The Search for WondLa, 2010 *''A Hero for WondLa, 2012 *''The Battle for WondLa'', 2014 Illustrations *''Dinosaur Summer, 1998 *''Ribbiting Tales, 2000 *''Alien & Possum: Friends No Matter What'', 2001 *''Alien & Possum: Hanging Around'', 2002 *''The Spider & The Fly'', 2002 *''Dragonflight'', 2002 *''Peter Pan in Scarlet'', 2005 References External links *Tony DiTerlizzi's website *Tony DiTerlizzi on R. Michelson Galleries * *Tony DiTerlizzi :: Pen & Paper RPG Database archive *Magic cards illustrated by Tony DiTerlizzi Category:1969 births Category:American children's book illustrators Category:American children's writers Category:American illustrators Category:Artists from Los Angeles, California Category:Dungeons & Dragons artists Category:Fantasy artists Category:Game artists Category:Living people Category:Magic: The Gathering artists Category:Writers from Los Angeles, California Category:Writers who illustrated their own writing